


Bonus Services

by Judithan



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cam Show, M/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judithan/pseuds/Judithan
Summary: In where Sebastian is a cam boy and you've just happened to stumble upon a link to his show.





	Bonus Services

**Author's Note:**

> complimentary art can be found here:  
> http://judithansfw.tumblr.com/post/172816102336/sebastian-preforming-live-for-a-cam-show

Freelance work. It’s a simple term, means a whole lot of things to a whole lot of different people. To some, it’s their entire livelihood, how they put bread on the table, and how they make a difference in the world. To others, it means something akin to freeloading and fallen promises. To some, it’s simply another day on the job.

As it would be, Sebastian, local goth and professional sulker, was a freelance worker. He did programming, as it would be, and could often be found with his nose stuck into his desktop until late hours of the night.

But that’s not all he did.

No. Far from it, in fact.

Now, to preface this, you’re not a man who ignores the call of lust. In fact, you’ve never been one to care about the anti-masturbatory speeches and sermons given by the churches. It’s an antiquated idea, honestly.

So, to spend a late summer night perusing the internet in search of something to jerk off to, well, it’s really a common thing for you. In fact, it was only in doing so that you ran across something you never anticipated you would.

Browsing through various live cam feeds, you see something that piques your interest. Something out of the ordinary, and you can’t tell if what you’re seeing is correct. From the thumbnail of the video, it looks just like Sebastian. 

There’s no way.

You blink a few times, but the notion doesn’t shake, but there’s absolutely no way.

You click the link, and find yourself staring rather intently on the somewhat obscured face of this twunk of a cam boy, gagging himself with his own fingers. It’s a lewd act, and gets your cock absolutely rock solid, but you can’t tell for sure if what you’re seeing is correct.

It’s only when he moves his hand away to shove a finger deep in his ass that you can see his face, hear his voice, and you’re absolutely 100% positive that this is in fact the nice, shy, goth boy from down the road. Honestly, the hoodie should have given it away no questions asked, but you had a certain sense of doubt about it. Now? Not a chance.

And now it’s a moral debate: do you jack off to the live feed of Sebastian finger fucking himself to bliss, or do you send him a text to see if he reads it on cam, or do the Good and Moral thing and simply exit out of the tab. Of course that last one isn’t really an option, but it’d be funny if it was. 

No, instead you’re going to go for number two: text him on cam.

If nothing else, it would be a nice way to tease him.

Even though it’s a live cam show, there aren’t many people watching, only about 20. Though, maybe for Sebastian that’s a large amount, you’re not really sure.

“Ha…” He moans heavenly, even with trying to stifle himself. You know he has to keep quiet, even with being in the basement his family would still be able to hear him if he’s too loud. 

You feel a sense of devilishness spark in you, and you grab your phone.

“Hey, are you busy right now?” You know it’s the middle of the night, but Sebastian’s smoked you out late enough that you figure he may respond to a friendly request.

You see on your laptop screen that his phone flashes with a notification and he clearly looks startled, embarrassed. Forgot to mute it, it would be.

“Ah, sorry…” Is all he says into the camera and checks his phone for a moment before returning to what he was doing - aka finger fucking himself and jerking off with his free hand. Ah, so he’s trying to be polite to the viewers, now is he? Well, let’s see about that.

“Don’t ignore me, I can see you on cam.” You send, your dick throbbing - practically begging for you to touch it, but you ignore it. The pay off and anticipation will make it even better.

A moment passes, and Sebastian’s notification ringer goes off again. He moves himself to have his ass directly in the camera, giving a nice view of him stretching himself with his fingers. With his other hand he grabs his phone, reading the notification - presumably to reply to tell you he’s ‘preoccupied’- but stops what he’s doing. Not for long, he quickly resumes fingering himself - wouldn’t want to break the show for the other viewers. But it’s clear now that he knows exactly who he’s putting on this show for.

With your one hand, you stroke yourself gently, groaning a bit, and with your other you send him another message.

“You imagining me stretching you out?” You send, and you can see him push a third finger into his nice, clean ass. God, what you wouldn’t give to be balls deep in it, but you figured that could wait. For now, this short-distance teasing was nice enough.

It didn’t take very long for your hand to be soaked in precum.

From the looks of it, Sebastian didn’t seem like he was going to last very long either. His three fingers dug deep into his ass, while his other hand worked on stroking his own dripping erection.

“Ahh…” He sighed, huffing heavily into his pillow, trying as hard as possible to edge himself, pulling out and stopping ever so often. 

“Cum already, I want to cum with you.” You send him with a shaky free hand.

He arches his back a little more, glancing over to his phone to read his notification. Seeing that, you can see his face turn even more bright red, even from how poorly lit his room is. He really would need to do something about that if he was going to make any money doing this.

With reckless abandon, he thrusts his fingers faster and harder into his ass, pumping his cock in a sporadic rhythm. He moans and huffs as he does, and it doesn’t take long before he’s rutting, cum spurting all over his hand and bedding. He doesn’t stop fingering himself at first, though, only slows down considerably. After pulling his fingers out, he face plants and uses both of his hands to spread his ass as wide as possible, showing off a decently impressive gape despite using no toys.

It’s at this display that your feverish efforts to jack off finally pay off, rewarding you with copious amounts of cum all over your stomach, hand, and cock. Ha… what a mess.

Eventually Sebastian sits up, face red and covered in drool, eyes a bit droopy.

God, he’s cute.

“Thanks for coming, see ya next week!” He says with a quiet, drooly enthusiasm, and then shuts down the stream. On the side of the screen you notice there’s a small chat for paying members, some of which have commented on his nice ass, beautiful cock, and other such pleasant things. Someone asks about the texts he was reading but goes ignored. Excellent.

Almost immediately you get a notification on your phone. Glancing at it, you can see caps lock and Sebastian’s contact name.

“I HATE YOU SO MUCH WHY WOULD YOU COME INTO MY STREAM. HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND IT. WHO TOLD YOU AND WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT ACCEPTABLE. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, YOURE A FUCKING PERVERT!!!!” Ah, so there’s the fury.

It’s understandable at least.

“Hey, I was just browsing and happened upon a familiar face. It’s not my fault you’re hot and great jack-off-material.” You send back, digging through your nightstand to find a tissue or  _ something _ to clean your hand and stomach.

God, you really did end up cumming a lot. Gross, but well worth it.

“...You think I’m hot?” Is the text you get back.

You laugh to yourself in your empty house - well, save for your cat that has made the armchair in your room its new bed. This boy really was dense, wasn’t he?

“No, I just happened to have spilled yogurt all over myself watching you finger blast your ass.”

Even you can’t believe some of the shit that comes out over text. It’s easier to be candid, though, as well as a bit more suave. Though, could this even be considered suave? Unlikely.

“...Well I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now please never look at me, or speak to me, or even like come within ten feet of me ever again. I will combust from embarrassment.” You can practically hear his voice in the message, and you can feel your heart sink a little knowing you’ve caused this kind of effect on him.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, and if I did I’m sorry.”

Oh jeez, you didn’t really plan on him feeling this bad over it. Maybe it was just too much for him?

There’s a long wait before you get a response.

“It’s fine, I just need to get over it. It’s just ...embarrassing, y'know?”

It doesn't feel fine, even though he says it is. Somewhere in you, you know that you really screwed up this time. Should have just kept your mouth shut and went on about your night. But no, you had to tell him you were watching, you had to tease him like that in front of an audience, small as it may have been.

“How about I take you out for lunch sometime?” It’s an apology, at the very least. Though, hopefully it’ll end up as a date.

After all, you’re a simple man, and if that ass alone wasn’t enough to draw your attention in on this anxious hermit, then his nice personality definitely did. He was sweet, truly.

“...I’ll consider it.”


End file.
